


First Love and Late Spring

by GrilledZiti



Series: Delivery Boy [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Delivery boy lance, Established Relationship, Experienced Lance, First Time, Fluff, Keith is an agoraphobe, Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledZiti/pseuds/GrilledZiti
Summary: Keith wants Lance's package to end up in his destination.





	First Love and Late Spring

**Author's Note:**

> if you are used to the G rating for this series and don't like smut there's horizontal lines that contain all that and yeah you can skip it

There was nothing more honest or vulnerable than the three words: I miss you. Within those three words it said everything and more.

‘I want to see you’. ‘I care about you’. ‘I think about you’. These words echo within an ‘I miss you’ like a chorus. And though these words are all things good they feel weighted. An ‘I love you’ is suddenly tied down with an ‘I am forgetting the warmth of your skin’. An ‘I dreamt of you’ reveals that the details of you are becoming abstract. An ‘I can’t imagine a future without you’ turns into ‘it feels like a future without you.’  An ‘I miss you’ is an admission that lingers in whoever says it; in whoever hears it. 

“I miss you,” said Keith, but a chorus sang through Lance’s head. Lance knew he could say the same thing to Keith, but that would solve nothing. Lance knew they were men confined by circumstance. Keith literally couldn’t go outside. He had agoraphobia and couldn’t leave his house. Lance barely left his house unless it was for work or school.Lance had responsibilities. 

He couldn’t ignore his collegework, but that ‘I miss you’ burdened him. Yes, he has work to do, but he also deserved a social life. And at that moment an idea bloomed.

“Can I come over?” Lance knew he had to see Keith. “Not gonna lie, I’ll be bringing me, my homework, and my textbook so I might not be the most interesting person.”

“But you’ll be here,” Keith beamed. They were on the phone so Lance couldn't see a smile, but he felt the joy radiate through the phone. “Plus, who knows I was pretty good back when I was in school maybe I can help you out.”

“Yeah,” Lance scoffed. “We’ll see.” 

“We shall,” Keith hummed. “It can be a study date, or maybe study sleepover?” Keith raised his voice at the end hopeful to hear Lance’s response. Lance was going to say yes, but Keith wanted to sweeten the deal before any definitive answer.

“I know you and Hunk have classes tomorrow, so I can get you an uber so Hunk can borrow the minivan your mom gave you.”

“Aw,” Lance wondered if Keith could hear his grin as he placed a hand over his chest, “babe you’d get an uber for me?” 

“Yeah,” Keith laughed. “I know you’re a broke college student, I’ll help out where I can.”

“Thanks. I need the space away from Hunk ever since he started dating Shay. They’ve been inseparable.”

“Really? That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it is, but it’s also kind of bittersweet. I’m pretty sure Hunk is going to move out soon and then I’m going to need to figure something out.”

“I think we can figure out something,” Keith spoke without hesitation. “We can think about that when it gets there, but for today do you wanna stay the night?” 

“Only if you let me.” 

“You already know that I would.” Keith began to whisper as if he wanted to keep this a secret from his love. “I’d let you stay tonight, tomorrow’s night, and the night after that. I’d love to share all of my nights with you.” Keith breathed out dreamily before he stammered as his voice returned to normal. 

“Uh, I’m sorry, I don’t- um I don’t know where that voice came from,” Keith coughed, “but uh- yeah. Um, I was going to say that I live right by the college so it’s like a short walk from my house, right?” 

“Yeah, last time I stayed over it was like ten minutes away. I would kill to live where you’re at, but it’s so expensive and-,” 

“I am a broke college student.” Lance and Keith spoke in unison.

“I know,” Keith mused. “Just get your broke ass over here as soon as possible. I’ll get a driver for you, but I got to hang up so I can order it.” 

“Okay, love you,” Lance sang.

“I’m sorry, what, you cut out,” Keith teased. “Come again?” Lance rolled his eyes as he grinned. It was a running bit Keith had with Lance. Occasionally, he said I love you that he would make him repeat it over and over and over again.

“I love you.” Lance  spoke into the phone’s mic with a grin as he held the phone in front of him. He saw the phone screen come to from it’s dim light showing Keith’s contact name and how long they’ve been talking. And they’ve been talking for a long time, yet it felt as if it had just started.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Keith joked. 

“Keith,” Lance whined, “don’t leave me hanging.” 

“Fine,” Keith whispered. “I’ll love you when you get here. Bye!” Keith quickly ended his phone call leaving his boyfriend hanging for his ‘I love you.’ 

But as Lance watched the notification telling  him of the car Keith just ordered for him he realized there were other ways to say I love you. 

 

* * *

 

 

One of the many ways Lance said I love you without words was with a special knock on the red door with a lion handle. A secret knock only Lance and Keith knew. A few taps that comforted Keith and a rhythm he yearned to hear. The moment Keith heard that beautiful collection of sound he ran down the steps coming from his bedroom, nearly tripping over his own two feet getting caught with his pajamas pants, as he swung open the door to see his boyfriend.

“So?” Lance smirked as he raised a brow  and waited for Keith to keep his promise. Lance was outside, but he was close enough to the door for Keith to grab his shirt. He pulled him inside his house as he gave him a kiss that made him forget his name.

“I love you,” Keith whispered into the small space between them. “I love you,” Keith said once more. Lance instinctively closed the door behind him, which Keith took as an opportunity to press him up against. Nothing fierce, it was more of a suggestion. Keith took a few steps forward and Lance waltzed with him. Keith locked the door, but the sound went unnoticed by Lance as he was completely engulfed in his sense of touch.

“Mhmm,” Lance hummed. He brought his head up looking into Keith’s eyes. Lance focused all his attention on Keith as his chest pressed against his. He could feel their heartbeats pound. “I’ve missed this.” 

_ ‘MROW’  _ A very loud shrill was made in Lance’s direction which earned his attention as he stared at his feet to see one of Keith’s two cats: Red. Keith stepped away from Lance as he dipped down to pick up his cat. Keith raised her to Lance’s face. 

“I think she’s jealous.” Keith teased. Lance put his head forward and Red bumped her forehead with his as she purred.

“What-” Keith said quietly to himself as he let Lance hold Red. “How did you activate my cat?” 

“Aside from being your delivery boy I am also a cat whisperer, remember?” Lance was letting Red stand on his arm as if she were a hawk while she nudged his face. 

“Now, I’m jealous,” Keith stared in awe at the two. Until, he saw Lance’s arm gave slightly due to Red’s chubs so he picked her up and placed her down on the ground. She meowed at Keith as if to say ‘no, put me back’ before she started running around the house. 

“I either have cat hair in my mouth,” Lance held out his tongue as he picked off a strand of hair, ‘or your mullet and I don’t know which is worse.” 

“Hey,” Keith laughed as he punched Lance’s shoulder. “The cat and I both wash ourselves.” 

“Speaking of,” Lance took this time to sling his bookbag from his shoulder to give Keith a small gift. “After months of combing through the internet I found you this.”

“What did you-” Keith eyes widened as he gasped as he saw the blue box that said the words ‘ _ Stack- Soap: Infinite Soap’. _ “Oh my- you,” Keith held the box in hands with care as iridescent eyes glimmered. “Lance, how did you find this? It- It got discontinued after the kickstarter failed.”

“I jumped through a lot of hoops. I had to meet someone at a waffle house to give me this box in mint condition. ” Lance shuddered. There was a raw chaotic energy involved with  the waffle house. “ The guy kept saying I looked like a good soapy boy, he said he just wanted the soap to find a nice home, it was  _ interesting.  _ But, it was all worth it, to see you happy.” Keith looked up from the box as he gazed at Lance eyes still shimmering.

“I’d kiss you again, but if I start I won’t stop,” Keith breathed looking at Lance’s lips trying to hold himself back.

“I’m not hearing a problem,” Lance said as he started to close the gap between him and Keith. Even though Keith was captivated by Lance he managed to contain it as he stepped to the side.

“You have homework.” Keith said quickly as he sighed walking over to his living room.  Lance leaned in only to for his lips to kiss Keith’s absence. He laughed and sucked his teeth as he bobbed his head.  Lance never detested homework as much as he did now.

“Yup, yup, yup,” Lance repeated in agony.  Lance followed Keith sitting beside him on his couch. 

“I have so much homework.” Lance groaned in detestment as he pulled out his textbooks and notebooks placing it on the coffee table. Keith put his box of soap beside the large pile of work.

“Wow,” Keith said as he stared at Lance’s workload. “I’m glad I dropped out when I did.” 

Lance was thinking he might do the same as he thought of how much he needed to do. He looked at his books and thought ‘this is what I have to do’. Then he moved his eyes towards Keith who was getting comfortable on the couch trying to find a show to watch and he thought ‘he is what I want to do,’. 

Keith was wearing his iconic look. A black t-shirt and pajama bottoms. His print this time was mostly a dark purple with pink lines that glowed which interlaced with each other throughout the pattern. Most of Keith’s body was covered, so Lance found himself appreciating what he could see. 

There was the obvious: Keith’s face.  There were his eyes which Lance had unanswered questions about. Were they purple -if that was even possible- or were they grey? He didn’t know and he wanted to find out, but the interesting thing was that even if he never discovered the answer, he didn’t need to. Details are unnecessary to accept something, and they are definitely not needed to love that something. 

Then there was Keith’s adorable upturned nose that always shined just a bit at it’s tip. Lance loved how it pressed up against his cheek whenever they locked lips. 

Keith’s lips. They were lips Lance had an obsession with. If Lance could write an essay on anything of his choosing it would be how Keith’s lips tasted.

Then Keith’s skin itself. There was so much of it Lance had yet to see, had yet to touch. He stared at Keith’s neck and sighed to himself; Lance desperately wanted to leave evidence that he was there. 

The only time he did so was when he was working so it got cut short. It was his last stop of the day- at his boyfriend’s house. Lance didn’t know it was going to rain, so he got caught in it and got soaked. Keith didn’t want him to catch a cold so he insisted he come inside to get warm. 

Lance already had a drawer in Keith’s room  filled with his stuff. He changed into something while his uniform dried. But in the midst of changing into something new, Keith walked in to tell him his outfit should dry in thirty minutes, but he saw his boyfriend half-naked and got distracted. 

Lance was still wet from the shirt he took off which highlighted his body, articulating muscles Keith didn’t know Lance had. Keith didn’t think as he rushed his boyfriend pinning him to the bed with kiss after passionate kiss. But their kisses and love bites didn’t get to escalate into something more as Lance was summoned to return back to his job unable to convince his boss that he ran into traffic due to the weather.  

He thought of that moment now. There was no way he could focus on his schoolwork as the memory of  him and Keith making out and moaning replayed in his mind. But he tried to work on it anyway and he stumbled over every problem as his greatest distraction was sitting right next to him.

Keith watched with amusement whenever Lance murmured ‘what the fuck?’ to himself and his textbook. There was a moment Keith did try to help Lance with his homework and he too found himself saying ‘what the fuck’. 

“You were going to show me how it’s done right?” Lance pestered as his head bobbed. Keith just smiled toward him rolling his eyes as he said “Whatever.” 

“Hey, hey, hey Keith,” Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder managing to look up into his eyes. “We make a  _ great _ team,” Lance said sarcastically as he tapped the page of his textbook. Lance raised as he closed his books. 

“Anyway, I am screwed,” Lance said with confidence. “This is due tomorrow and I don’t understand not one goddamn thing.” 

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Well, you see Keith, I’ve already been through almost every stage of grief over this class with every passing minute, but only now I have reached acceptance.” 

“Pfft,” Keith grabbed Lance’s textbook. “Well, I don’t accept that.” He placed the textbook back on Lance’s lap. “I’ll get my computer, whatever you don’t know just look it up, until you do know. I’m not going to let you fail when I know how smart you are.” 

“But-” 

“No, buts,” Keith interrupted as he started getting up from his seat. “Just, I don’t know, think of everything you’re learning as a fun fact of the day. Don’t overwhelm yourself. Take everything piece by piece until eventually everything comes together as a whole.” 

“Facts are only fun when you tell me them.” Lance called out to Keith who went down to his basement to grab his stuff. 

“If you want I’ll read it to you!” Keith yelled back as he searched in the dark.

“I’ll just get distracted.” Lance admitted while returning to problems that gave him headaches. “You make it hard to focus.” Lance lifted his head as a playful grin covered his face. 

“Do I?” Keith beamed. 

“Very much so,” Lance said as he heard Keith coming up the stairs.

“Well, remember what they said at the Garrison,” Keith returned with a laptop placing it in front of Lance. “Patience yields focus.” 

“Ugh,” Lance threw his head against the sofa. “I don’t want to focus. I just,” Lance groaned. “I have no motivation.” 

“No motivation, huh?” Keith looked at Lance his eyes focusing on the contours of his body and then shifting his vision to his upstairs. A thought crossed his mind which caused his heart to race and coated his cheeks in pink.

Keith chuckled with an excitement that was backed by boldness and nerves that Lance noticed. He had this confident unconfidence that Lance didn’t know he had thing for until now. “How about I give you some incentive to finish your work quicker?” Suddenly, Keith’s tone took on something that could be seen as suggestive, or at least, Lance hoped was.

“I’m listening,” The words danced on Lance’s tongue. 

“Just like how you gave me a gift, I have one for you too. I've had it for a while I just didn't know when was the right time.” Keith met Lance’s blue eyes which contested the seven seas and caused Keith to forget his train of thought. “It’s- it’s a game,” Keith trailed off. 

“I like games.” Lance bobbed his head. He was formulated a plan they can start out playing whatever game this is whether it’s a video game or card games or whatever and slowly move into making out. Lance figured it wouldn’t probably go any further than that, but he was fine with that. “What kinda game is it?” 

“Uh,” Keith’s cheeks heated. “Finish and you’ll find out.” 

“Okay?” Lance smiled as he stared at his boyfriend. “Did I hand you this gift or did Shiro get it for you.” Keith eyes widened.

“My brother did not pick this up for me,” Keith shook his head as he shuddered. “You,” Keith calmed down as his attention returned to Lance, “you handed me this one. It was,” Keith looked away from Lance for a second rubbing his fingers on his lips then his neck with a tender touch retracing all the places Lance left his mark. “It was the same day it rained.” 

“Really?” Lance loved that Keith brought up their bonding moment. He loved that it was still on both of their minds.

“I’m not sure I remember it,” Lance smirked as he saw Keith’s reaction. It was mostly shock and before it could turn into anything sour he winked toward him putting his arm over the couch as he said, “maybe you can remind me what happened?”

“Sure,” Keith sat close to Lance inching towards his face as he whispered, “after you finish your work.” For the second time today Lance leaned in for a kiss only to be met with air. 

Lance started his work with a newfound energy. He really wanted to know what Keith got him. He hoped it was a conversational card game something he could segue into smooching.  Occasionally, when he was in the middle of a problem, or if he finished one assignment he would ask for a hint. Keith would cave in sporadically.

“Technically, they have infomercials, but in a very loose sense of the word.” Keith said when Lance got through an extremely difficult question.

“There are expansion packs.”Keith told him when he finished his first assignment. 

“It’s a game I’ve never played before,”  Keith said this was his final clue since Lance had one last homework to get done. “I think you’ve played it before though.” 

“Alright, I’m lost.” Lance scoffed as he counted on his fingers. “Something with infomercials, they have expansion packs, and it’s a game I played and you haven’t?” 

“I mean, maybe you haven’t, but you seem like you would have by now.” 

“Is it Cards Against Humanity?” 

“Nope,” Keith popped the p as he started walking away from Lance.

“Is it-” Lance’s head followed Keith. “Where are you going?” 

“The kitchen. I’m getting hungry, it’s past lunchtime,”Keith said which caused Lance notice the sun was setting looking through the white curtains in Keith’s living room. “You want anything?” Lance heard Keith open his fridge as he told him what he had. “I’m planning on eating pineapples, but I could make you something. Ironically, your lactose intolerant boyfriend can make a really good grilled cheese sandwich.” 

“I think I’ll just steal some of your fruit.” Lance wasn’t all that hungry. “You know what they say about pineapples?” Lance grinned as he thought of the answer he wanted to give Keith ‘they make your sweet spots taste sweeter’.

“No,” Keith sliced at the prickly fruit. “What do they say?”

“They-” Lance stopped himself. He didn’t want to get Keith flustered when he had a knife in his hands so instead he said. “The more you eat them, they eat you. Something about the enzymes.” 

“That’s kinda cool” Keith muttered as carved the rough skin off of the fruit. “Spongebob’s house fights back.”Lance laughed hearing Keith’s response. 

Lance was typing in a theorem he needed to remember for his last few problems, but he accidentally typed in the Spongebob Theorem instead. He let out a small breath as he laughed at his mistake clicking backspace until the search was clear. As soon as it was he saw the last five of Keith’s last searches. 

_ how to play dnd _

_ whats a good house plant for someone who killed a cactus _

_ is michael with an ae or ea _

_ can you order swords online _

_ im gay how can i ask my boyfriend if he wants to mo _

Lance found himself chuckling with each search, until his eyes saw the unfinished question. His eyes scanned the search over and over again. 

“Ask me what? Mo? Mow the lawn? ” Lance whispered to himself. Lance’s curiosity was about to take hold of him. He was about to head to Keith’s browser history and see if he could guess what exactly Keith wanted to ask Lance what he wanted to do. And while he was at it find out what game Keith bought him, but he before he could go through his history. He stopped himself. 

Seeing the last five searches was a happy accident. But Lance realized if he were to actively dig to find out more he would invade Keith’s privacy and he couldn’t do that. Even if he desperately wanted to find out what Keith wanted to know. He would wait for Keith to bring it up-whatever it is. Instead of snooping, Lance proceeded to look up his work. (He also made a mental note that he should look into DnD for when Keith inevitably asks him to run a campaign with him and probably Shiro and Allura.)

“I’ve sliced, I’ve diced, I’ve used my favorite knife.” Keith said with a small amount of emotion as he entered the living room in attempts to make Lance laugh. Lance liked seeing how his mannerisms rubbed off on Keith and he wondered in what ways Keith did the same for him. 

“Here is fruit,” Keith placed the bowl on the table unceremoniously. He picked up a yellow cube throwing it in the air and catching it with his mouth. Lance clapped at Keith’s feat. “Want one?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, toss me one.” 

“I’ll do you one better.” Keith grabbed a small pineapple piece, he placed it between his lips and inched closer to Lance. He didn’t expect Keith to be so bold, but he wasn’t arguing.

Lance licked Keith’s bottom lip collecting the juice the fruit spilled. Keith moved in closer, clearly eager for the touch, but Lance made him wait. Lance sucked on the fruit. It reminded him of body shots he used to do his first year at college parties, but those were rushed and this was not. Lance kept the small space between their mouths teasing Keith. And that was always a double edged sword, how long would it take to tease the other before you joined in their longing.  

In Lance’s case it wasn’t that long. Keith let the fruit fall into Lance’s mouth and Lance quickly chewed and swallowed it as to not waste time in touching Keith. 

Their tongues felt raw as they flirted around in the others’ mouth. Their intertwined space was turning hot, their lips getting stickier, it was a mess, but a mess they craved. Until, they were reminded Lance still had homework. 

Lance turned his body because he was about to pin Keith to couch and have a reprise of their rainy day together. But Lance had papers upons papers on his legs which all spilled off onto the ground, unfortunately, it commanded their attention. 

Lance didn’t care, he only had two more problems left, he was pretty much done with his work,he figured he could kiss Keith. He was about to kiss the daylights out of Keith, but Keith put his hand on Lance’s chest. 

“My bad,” Keith breathed. “I should’ve waited,” He panted as he licked his lips staring at Lance’s. “Finish your work.” 

“I’m almost done,” Lance huffed. “It’s fine.” Lance was inching toward Keith again, but he moved.

“No,” Keith scooted away from Lance off the couch essentially rolling onto the ground. Lance sighed as he dropped his head onto the sofa which was still warm from where Keith laid moments ago. 

“I just want to kiss you,” Lance whined. Keith stopped kissing him three times and counting today. 

“And you will,” Keith petted Lance as he stood behind his couch. “Like you said you’re almost done. The thing I got for you needs some set up so I’m going to upstairs and get that ready. When you’re done meet me in my room.”

“Okay,” Lance lifted up his head as he faced Keith. “One last kiss for good luck?” Keith rolled his eyes as he gave him a quick peck. 

“Now,” Keith locked eyes with Lance. His voice low as he spoke to him . “Hurry up.” Lance gulped hearing Keith command him, Lance could only make out a sound of agreement. 

“Good,” Keith whispered as he caressed Lance’s face before kissing him once more before he made his way upstairs. Lance watched him walk away, not trying to hide that he was looking at his ass the entire time. Lance had to refrain some saying ‘I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave’ so he bit down on his bottom lip. The sourness of their shared snack lingered. Before Keith started walking to his room he stared at Lance. “When you come up make sure my cats don’t follow.”

“Why?” Lance chuckled.

“They might ruin the moment.” Keith said. 

“The moment for the game?” Lance raised a brow as his heart raced. “What is this game?” 

“You’ll see,” Keith ran his tongue against his bottom lip as his eyes flickered from Lance’s eyes to his mouth to his neck to all of him. With that he went to his room. 

Lance turned from the stairs as he tried to focus on his work. His head racing with possibilities of what him and Keith would do. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he thought that Keith wanted to have sex. Lance kept thinking about Keith’s hints. There aren’t infomercials on sex, but then again, Keith did say infomercial loosely. Keith could’ve talking about porn. As for the expansion packs that stumped him, Lance had no idea how that could’ve related to sex. 

But, if it was sex, then Keith’s last hint was the most important. Keith guessed right that Lance wasn’t a virgin, but then it would also mean that Keith is, which honestly, Lance figured. Keith became an agoraphobe during the awkward years of high school and he doesn’t exactly trust easily enough to use a hookup app so, no, Keith hasn’t slept with anyone. Meaning Lance would be his first and a lot rides on Lance’s performance. How he did would determine if Keith would want to sleep with him again afterward or not. Lance never had complaints before, but still it was Keith. If they slept together he wanted it to be perfect for him.

Lance tried to stop his heart from racing. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. Even so, the possibility of getting laid consumed Lance. It made finishing his homework hard, in more ways than one. But Lance managed.

He walked to Keith’s kitchen before he went upstairs. He splashed cold water on his face as he breathed. “Down boy.” he told himself as he looked at his crotch. He had a semi that he was trying to bring down just in case Keith didn’t want to fuck.  Lance’s breathing techniques weren’t working, but he managed to calm down when he realized even if Keith wanted to they couldn’t. Lance didn’t bring condoms or lube for that matter. 

“Fuck,” Lance complained quietly as he threw his head back. Lance shook his head as he breathed telling himself that it didn’t matter. He didn’t need to sleep with Keith anytime soon, he loved Keith for his personality, not his body so it was fine. Sure, he really  _ really _ wanted to sleep with him, but he didn’t have too. 

Lance took one last breath before he headed upstairs. 

 

Lance never got used to Keith’s room it was stunning.  Keith painted his dark room with glow in the dark paint so whenever the light dimmed his room shined. It transcended this universe. Keith always appreciated the look of awe on Lance’s face as he looked toward the ceiling and throughout the walls. 

“You should turn on the light,” Keith had been patting down and smoothing out his bedsheets when Lance opened the door. Keith was trying to make his black sheets look nice as possible. But now that Lance was here Keith stopped and knelt down to grab a small cardboard box hidden underneath his bed. 

“Holy shit!” Lance was enamored when he realized Keith replaced his regular lightbulb with a black light which caused his room to practically glow. His constellations were more luminous and bright. Lance felt as if he could touch the stars. 

“I know right!” Keith looked around at his walls as he stood beside Lance. He was looking at his ceiling which had a drawing of Jupiter’s moon Callisto as he handed Lance the box. Keith didn’t make eye contact with him and just stared at Lance’s hands holding the box. 

“Um,” Keith turned in front of Lance focusing on the box. Lance could tell Keith was excited with a combination of nervous. “I should say you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Lance stared at the box in his hands and noticed that it was already opened, but there was a red christmas bow that kept the box closed. 

“I don’t know if I should say what it is before or after you look in the thing,” Keith rubbed his palms against his pants. 

“How about you say it as I open it?” Lance was trying to figure out what realistically Keith would’ve gotten him. The box was the size of a potential board game, but it was extremely lightweight to be a Monopoly game, and there was something rolling inside it. Lance tilted it side to side and heard things sliding around. He thought it was a potential charade game with a plastic hourglass.

“So, you’re my delivery boy,” Keith said as he viewed Lance trying to guess what was inside before he actually opened it. Lance’s smile was instant as he heard Keith say he was his.“ And we’ve been dating for a while,” Keith continued which caused Lance to snap his head up from the box to face Keith.  Lance’s heart started to pound as thoughts of intimacy began pouring back into his mind. “I thought that, uh,” Keith’s voice shook so he cleared his throat to try as he tried to stifle his own laughter. 

“So, like you have a package and I have a destination,” Keith couldn’t say what he really wanted because he was too embarrassed, but this was veiled just enough for Lance to get an idea of what Keith was suggesting. Lance ripped the bow off and the first thing he noticed was the luminescent tube of lube. It glowed right down on the many  _ many  _ condoms beside it. “I think you can guess what I mean by package and destination.” 

Lance could not contain his excitement. He smiled into the box with glee. He stared at all the packages Keith got him and he felt like an adult running through a XXX store with their partner. 

“I take it these are the expansion packs?” Lance smirked as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  Keith winked at Lance. Lance went back into the box.

“Oh my god, you got my favorite!” He was pleased when he saw that Keith ordered him XL condoms which was Lance was proud to admit was his size. “How did you know these were my size?”

“One day you came over in sweatpants,” Keith sighed fondly, “and I was paying very close attention.”

“I’m honored” Lance’s eyes lit up as he ran his hand through the box. “So, which one do you want to use? The one with the studded tip? The flavored one? Or the glow in the dark one? Or,” Lance raised the strings of condoms from the box, “all of the above?”

“That-” Keith stammered with a grin that went from ear to ear and cheeks redder than they’ve ever been, “That works.”   

Lance never slept with someone in black light before and today wasn’t going to be the day. He knew that a black light picks up bodily fluids. While, the stars are super cool Lance didn’t want to see his dick look like a toxic wasteland if Keith went down on him. Lance suavely and swiftly turned the lights off and Keith didn’t notice. The glow they had was a much dimmer and softer white from the glow-in-the dark paint. Still, beautiful, but more sensual. Lance saw Keith as he was instead of the blacklight that made him seem purple-ish. 

Keith didn’t notice the lights change  because Lance threw the box on the bed. Lance wanted to grab whatever they wanted with ease. 

“But before we can use these bad boys,” Lance whispered as he walked forward until Keith fell back onto his bed. His elbows propping himself up. “We have some stuff we need to take off.” Lance straddled Keith.  “You take the shirt off my back, I take off yours.” 

“Law of equivalent exchange?” Keith raised a brow smirking toward his lover as he put his hands around Lance’s waist.  

“Is that a Full Metal Alchemist reference?” Lance inquired.  Keith nodded biting his bottom lip.

“Fucking nerd,” Lance lovingly whispered as he craned his neck to meet Keith’s lips. Lips both vulnerable from the fruit they shared. Their kisses tasted mostly sweet with a hint of desperation. 

As Keith trailed his hands up Lance’s shirt to feel his muscles he thought to himself. ‘How commanding is touch,’ and as Lance pushed Keith down, after he took off Keith’s shirt, on the bed to kiss his neck the thought continued. ‘How commanding is it to be touched.’ 

Lance’s hand travelled Keith’s torso as they made out. Lance was fondling Keith’s pink nipples. Keith whimpered at the touch. 

Keith transitioned at an early age so he never grew a chest. He didn’t need top surgery, so he didn’t have the scars underneath his chest. And he could feel everything Lance wanted him to. 

Lance loved feeling Keith’s chest. He could feel wisps of chest hair growing. Lance shaved his chest so it tickled him whenever they were close together.

Their lips split from each other a few times. For air. Or when Lance circled Keith’s nipples with his tongue. And when Keith was yanking off Lance’s somewhat tight shirt. It look him longer than expected. Keith raised up his torso to get closer to Lance to try and make it easier. 

They both laughed when Lance’s head got stuck because Keith scrunched up the shirt too much. Lance moved his legs so he no longer sat on Keith, but hovered closely by his side.

There was a small pause before their chests met one another. Their hearts raced together. All the other could think about was where to put their hands or their mouth next.

Keith was running his hands on Lance’s back. He appreciated that Lance had swimmer’s body. His soft skin combined with his muscle made Keith melt. His hands made their way to Lance’s ass. He put his hands inside of jeans, he couldn’t get underneath his boxers yet. He didn’t try to change that, instead he squeezed his butt. Lance chuckled against Keith’s skin when he did.

Lance kept one hand by the side of Keith’s face for balance Lance moved his other toward Keith’s cock. Lance lightly licked infinity signs around the tender skin he sucked on. 

For Keith it felt like a tickle and tease at the same time. Keith closed his eyes grinning as he let the feeling overcome him. Lance’s tongue trailed to Keith’s ear speaking quietly. His voice suddenly much lower. 

“Can I touch you?” He asked nibbling on Keith’s ear lobe. 

“You already are,” Keith chuckled toward Lance. Keith attempted to tease him, but Lance quickly changed that. Lance only hummed in response as his fingertips played with Keith’s waistband near his crotch. Keith huffed. “Please.” 

Lance brought his lips back to Keith’s. He rubbed on Keith’s dick earning him a few moans. Lance had never been with a trans man before, but from Keith’s gasps clearly Lance didn’t need the experience. 

But, Lance did do some research about men on T just in case this day would happen. Lance could feel that Keith was above average for a trans man. Lance thought Keith might be able to top him with his size. If he couldn’t that’s fine, they could buy another expansion pack: a strap-on.

Lance grabbed some lube from Keith’s gift to him. It was much harder to find because it didn’t glow anymore. But Lance managed to grab the tube and he had big plans for it.

Keith was wondering how much clothes he should take off while Lance was taking off the plastic that kept him from opening the bottle. Lance was excited so his hands weren’t obeying him. He dropped the tube on the ground and had to walk toward the edge of the bed to get it.

While Lance was battling plastic, Keith was trying to figure out this clothes situation. He was debating if he should take off his boxers and his pants or if he should let Lance do that. He questioned it to himself until he caved and asked Lance.

“You want to take these off or shall I?” Keith hooked his thumbs near the sides of his waistband. He stretched them outward until he let them go making that distinctive snap sound. His eyebrows were raised and his smile was suggesting for Lance to hurry up. 

Lance obliged. Without much thought he ripped the plastic away with his teeth throwing the bottle close to Keith side. It was cold so when it rolled toward Keith he shuddered with the touch. Which gave Lance an idea. But before he could do it he had to remove what was in the path of his ‘destination’. 

Lance was at the edge of the bed as Keith laid on his back in front of him. Lance put his hands underneath the back of Keith’s knees and tugged him forward. Keith cracked a smile and let out a shocked breathe.

“Kiss me,” Lance said. Keith raised his torso as he brought his hands around Lance’s neck. Their kisses were heated. Kissing was a beautiful distraction.

Lance remembered how nervous he was his first time. It was new being naked in front of someone. He didn’t know if they would like what they saw. When he was a virgin, Lance only thought  about pleasure, but afterward he had a new understanding. To sleep with someone means you trust them enough to not judge you in your vulnerability. 

Lance wanted Keith to know he could be safe in his arms. Lance wanted Keith to feel comfortable his first time. So they kissed, and then kissed some more. Until, they were familiar with this closeness.

Lance leaned in between Keith’s legs bringing Keith closer to laying on his back, but not quite. Lance ran his hands on Keith’s thighs sliding them against the soft fabric of his fleece pajamas making way to his waistband. Lance put his hands near Keith’s lower back. His hands edging toward the sides as he dipped his fingers into his boxers. Keith reclined back as Lance started dragging his hands down slowly. Keith raised his hips so Lance could take off his clothes faster. 

Lance tried not to stare for too long. But he couldn’t help but tell Keith how beautiful he was.  Keith snorted. “You know I’m lactose intolerant, right? I can’t handle your cheesiness.”

“Can you handle this?” Lance went to his knees at the side of bed smirking.  He spread Keith’s legs a bit more as he started kissing Keith’s inner thighs. Lance nibbled as he made his way to the haven between his legs. Whenever, Lance bit down on Keith’s thighs he noticed Keith’s sighs deepened so he sunk his teeth hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Lance,” Keith gasped as he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked at Lance at eye level. Lance could see how flushed he made him and revelled in it. “Please touch me, stop teasing,” Keith’s breath were uneven. “I want some part of you in me. I can’t take it anymore. Please.”

“Okay, one last thing” Lance chuckled as he  grabbed the lube on this side. He poured some on Keith’s happy trail earning a gasp from him. Lance let it drip over Keith’s journey’s end and he blew cool air on Keith. The lube combined with the cold sent goosebumps throughout Keith’s body.

“Fuck,” Keith could barely finish the word. Lance ran his tongue down Keith’s trail of lube. It didn’t take long for his mouth to find Keith’s cock. 

Lance took in all of him with ease. He knew how sensitive this part of Keith was. Lance went back and forth from sucking Keith’s dick and eating him out. Keith’s cock was mostly on top of his destination so it wasn’t hard for Lance to please Keith in both places. 

Keith tried to keep it all to himself. He bit his bottom trying to suppress his moans. His attempts resulted in him panting Lance’s name. He tried not to arch his back, but when Lance sucked on him it came naturally. He didn’t know why he was trying to hold himself back, but he realized who he was sleeping with. And he stopped trying to restrict himself. He knew Lance wouldn’t judge him when he sighed. So, he stopped tensing. 

Lance felt when Keith stopped tensing. His tongue ran through his insides and he felt him loosen up a little bit more. Lance knew he would need a lot more lube to get Keith to open up. The circles his tongues traced inside him could only do so much. 

Lance wanted to finger Keith after Keith came for the first time tonight. Lance knew he was going to get it by sucking him off. It caused the most reaction from his so far. Lance licked all around the sides, the tip, everywhere. He bobbed his head up and down and tugged on Keith  which caused Keith to grunt.

“Lan-  _ oh, god _ ,” Keith grabbed Lance’s hair. He couldn’t keep up with his words, with his breaths, or with his thoughts. The only thing on his mind was his sense of touch . The way Lance’s mouth felt around him filled him ecstasy and he made it known. Keith let out a cry as his eyes rolled from the intense wave of pleasure that flowed through him.  He didn’t even know he arched his back until he plopped back on his bed.

Lance lifted his head up as he watched  Keith’s first big O. He licked his lips smiling. 

“How do you feel?” Lance was raising from his knees as he hovered over Keith. He pushed back hair that clung to Keith’s face from small beads of sweat. Lance didn’t break a sweat yet, but he was happy knowing he had an effect on Keith. 

“I feel,” Keith was catching his breath, “like I need water.”  Lance and Keith stared into each other’s eyes as they laughed. 

“I forgot the more you moan the more thirsty you get.” Lance said as he put his knees in between Keith’s legs taking off his belt.

“That’s an understatement,” Keith spoke in between breaths.

“Want me to grab some water?” Lance was about to step off the bed before Keith grabbed his buckle bringing Lance on top of him. Until, he managed to roll on top of him.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Keith was hovering over Lance’s forming bulge, “not until we’re done.”

“Okay,” Lance whispered as he stared into Keith’s eyes, but they wandered. “I’m starting to think that I have too much clothes on,” he smirked. “I take the clothes off of your back.” 

“You take the clothes off of mine.” Keith finished as he fumbled with Lance’s zipper careful to not get any skin caught. It was a tag team effort between Lance and Keith to pull Lance out of his ridiculously tight skinny jeans. They were both sitting upright trying to get the job done. Lance’s legs sprawled out with Keith sitting on his knees. Keith ended up pulling them off when Lance raised his legs so Keith could yank on them. 

“I haven’t worn real pants in five years and this,” Keith held Lance’s blue jeans on the floor. “This is why.” Keith and Lance both laughed as Keith threw it on the floor. 

After the depantsing, Keith came to a realization. He was naked. His boyfriend was bare too. And his eyes were travelling.

“Holy fuck,” Keith breathed. No sweat pants outline could prepare him for the length of his lover’s cock. He had to do a double take. He didn’t want to say he thought it would be smaller, but he thought it would be smaller. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was not only a shower, but also a grower. “Fuck me.” Keith said more to himself than to Lance.

“That’s the plan,” Lance’s cheeky response went unnoticed as Keith stared at his size. 

“Is that going to hurt?” Keith looked back at Lance blushing even more than before. His eyebrows knitted together softly. Lance pushed back a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“I’ll make sure it won’t.” Lance whispered. 

“Okay,” Keith nodded with a small smile. “I trust you.” Keith whispered back. Keith didn’t know what to do with his body or with Lance’s. And Lance could tell he thought it was cute. 

“You want to pick out which one we’re going to use first?” Lance brought the rolls of condom closer to Keith. 

“Yeah, a flavor one,” Keith grabbed the strawberry flavor.  “I want to try sucking your-” Keith couldn’t get the words out. “I want to try something.” 

“Let’s test something out first,” Lance suggested. He grabbed the packet from Keith. After, he opened it he put the condom around two of his fingers. “Open your mouth.” 

“Why?” Keith questioned.

“If you choke on four inches worth of finger I don’t know if I want you near eight inches worth of dick.” Lance’s voice was light and filled with laughter. Keith was smiling as if he tried to stifle a laugh “At least, not yet,” Lance continued. “We can get their someday, maybe, later today, but you don’t have to rush yourself.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to- ya’ know?” 

“Not going to lie, of course I do,” Lance couldn’t stop smiling, and neither could Keith. “But let’s see how this goes.”

Keith thought something like this, talking in between acts of intimacy, would be awkward, but this was comfortable. It was Keith’s first time, but it didn’t feel like it. Lance took his time, sometimes, he took too long a time and he teased him. But even that Keith loved. Even more than that he loved how Lance was letting him ask questions. And that he was telling him he didn’t have to try and do more than he could handle right now. 

Keith loved how when he choked as soon as Lance put his fingers in his mouth and he lurched his head back coughing that Lance didn’t judge him. He loved that he at least tried not to laugh instantly in front of him. He loved that Lance still gave him praise even though his gag reflex proved to be the worst. 

“You didn’t use teeth which I think is far more important,” Lance said in between laughs. 

“Thanks,” Keith said wiping lube away from the bottom of his lip. “Can we use a different one?” 

“A different wha-” Lance’s eyes dropped to the plastic on his fingers. “Oh, yeah-”

“You pick this time,” Keith suggested. 

“When you showed me this box I already picked out my favorite. I love the fire and ice ones.”

“The temperature changing ones?” Keith grabbed one. “Can I put this on you?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Lance breathed instantly. “Press down all over the packet before you open it.” Lance wanted to touch himself as he saw Keith was taking initiative.

“Why?” Keith did as told.

“Spreads the lube.” Lance was masturbating to make sure he was hard so it was easier for Keith. He threw his head back as he stroked himself. He used his other hand to keep his body upright and rest on their bed close to his side behind him.

“Never thought I’d be jealous of a hand,” Keith said. Lance felt Keith brush away his hand. “I got this now.” 

Lance moved his hand behind his back. He wanted to watch Keith as he rolled the condom out. He wondered if Keith practiced on a banana or a cucumber, because he did it better than Lance. He managed to get it on in one stroke, but Keith was an overachiever. He started jerking Lance off. Now it was Lance’s turn to melt in the other’s hand.

Keith started off slow. He was getting used to the feeling, he was trying to figure out what speed Lance liked, what kind of grip. He was testing out the waters based on Lance’s reactions. He figured that Lance liked it fast and tight, but not too tight. 

Lance closed his eyes as he panted. His elbows buckled barely able to handle supporting himself up.  

“Keith,” he breathed out. “I don’t want to-” another breathe. Keith slowed down his hand. “Let’s not waste this one like this,” Lance was able to catch his breath. “I want you to feel this too.” Keith didn’t say anything in response to that he only hummed with understanding.

“Okay, should I like-” Keith inched closer toward Lance still kneeling on the bed in front of Lance’s spread legs. “Should I like sit on you or something?” 

“Not yet,” Lance appreciated how eager Keith was, but he was also really tight. He didn’t want to hurt him so instead he told him to “lie back.” 

Lance wasn’t on top his first time with a man so he felt as if it was a right of passage for Keith’s first time to be like this too. 

Lance hovered over Keith one arm propping himself up while his other hand dipped inside of Keith. Lance tried to kiss Keith, but Keith kept breaking the kisses. In between his grunts, or when his voice cracked, or when he lost his breath. Lance decided to whisper in his ear. 

“Tell me if you like this,” Lance brought another finger into Keith who shuddered in response. All Keith could manage was a muffled moan in response. 

“You’re doing good,” Lance kissed Keith’s neck as he curled his fingers. Keith winced. “Does that hurt?” Lance questioned softly.

“The good kind of hurt.” Keith’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed Lance’s touch.

“Good boy,” Lance brought his dick near Keith’s entrance. He brought his tip down Keith’s slit. Keith’s eyes widened not expecting their meeting. Keith groaned for more, but Lance wasn’t going to rush this.

This time he didn’t mean to tease Keith. He only wanted the lube from the condom. Right now everything was warm, it wouldn’t be until he was inside Keith when the cold chill would come into play. 

Lance didn’t wanted Keith to bleed so he was using a lot of lube. He kissed Keith passionately whenever he had to grab the tube. He warmed the lube by rubbing it between his two fingers so Keith wasn’t shocked by the cold again.  Whenever he went inside him Lance couldn’t help, but give him praise. 

“How did I get lucky enough to touch you?” Lance’s voice was low and husky. Keith could barely speak he could barely breathe.  He was spreading his fingers inside Keith to see how wide he could get. Lance didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but everytime he complimented Keith he could feel him getting slightly wetter. Whether it was in his head or not he was going to keep telling Keith how beautiful he was.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” Lance rubbed Keith’s dick and Keith bite on his bottom lip closing his eyes. 

“Mhmm,” Keith hummed. “You too.” He managed a huff toward Lance. 

“There’s nothing better than you,” Lance whispered. “There’s nothing better than hearing your voice,” Lance left a trail of kisses on his neck. “There’s nothing better than loving you.”  

Lance started to position his package to reach Keith’s destination. 

“Can I go in?” Lance asked. 

“Fucking finally.” Keith panted. Keith’s eyes glimmered toward Lance as he smirked with relief. It earned a small chuckle from Lance. 

Lance grabbed his shaft so his tip would go in the right hole. When Keith could feel Lance inch inside him, he tensed a little. 

“I got you babe,” Lance reassured. “You’re safe with me.” Keith and Lance gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“I know,” Keith whispered as he pulled Lance into a kiss. A kiss that was like fireworks. A kiss that was a wish on a shooting star. A kiss that was made from true love. A kiss, a kiss, a kiss. 

Lance pushed into Keith further. There came a point where it felt hard inside of Keith, but when Lance continued inside of him it was suddenly easier. Lance could go deeper in him, something Keith encouraged.

Keith wrapped his ankles around Lance’s ass and made him go in closer. Lance jerked forward and smirked.

“Faster?” Lance asked.

“Faster.” Keith responded. 

And Lance obliged. 

He changed their position. Lance’s knee were on the bed as he stood up. He grabbed the back of Keith’s knees as he raised his crotch so it could meet his own. Lance held tight onto Keith as he jerked forward pulling in and out. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Lance breathed as he made the bed creak. Keith’s grunts and groans matching with the thumps of the headboard against the wall. Keith brought one knuckle to his his mouth in attempt to quiet himself to no avail. His other hand near the side of his ear as he grasped his bedsheets.  

Keith almost fainted when the condom sent tingles throughout his body. Keith could barely handle what Lance was doing. Keith wasn’t thinking straight and said the first thing that came to mind.

“How it feels to chew five gum.” 

Lance stopped fucking Keith as they both laughed together for a moment. Then they started kissing and leaning more into each. Lance’s thrusts were slower now, more deliberate. 

Now, Lance was sweating as much as Keith. He could feel traces of water drip from his face to his chin, to his chest, onto Keith.  He could feel the hair on his hair stick to his forehead starting to curl. He could feel Keith’s toes curling beside him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance loved watching Keith react whenever their hips slapped together. Lance leaned into Keith’s chest and got closer, so close, they could feel each other's heart.Lance grinded into Keith slower, but deeper. Keith called out his name whenever he pushed further into him. 

“Oh, god, Lance,” Keith practically screamed as his hands made his way to Lance’s back. Keith didn’t mean to claw into his shoulders, but he couldn’t help it. There was so much pleasure within him he couldn’t contain it through moans.  

 Lance could tell that Keith was on the edge of something amazing as he closed his eyes, with his mouth making another o, and Lance was going to get him there. 

Lance pressed his body against Keith’s dick so whenever he grinded into him Keith would get off in two ways. Lance brought his speed back up so he and Keith could come at the same time. 

Lance was happy that Keith closed his eyes whenever he came because Lance hated his own ‘o’ face. Lance thought he orgasmed weird. He thought his eyebrows knitted too much, he thought he made a really gross groan that could be mistaken for pain, he thought it would turn off his partner. 

Keith didn’t see how Lance looked when he came. He got a few glimpses in toward the end when he was opening his eyes. Lance was a bit blurry Keith has some tears at the side of his eyes. He didn’t know if they were forming or if they had been there. He found Lance’s expression cute and he loved it. 

Keith could barely hear how Lance sounded because of his own cry of ecstasy.  But he did heard him a little bit and he thought it was fine. Lance didn’t judge him for his sounds, he wasn’t going to do the same to him.

Keith definitely wasn’t turned off. 

“I’m happy you were my first,” Keith whispered. He almost wanted to thank Lance for treating him so well, but he didn’t instead he said three words that carried weight.“I love you.” 

An ‘I love you’ said more than just three words. ‘I love you,’ addressed an indescribable feeling when you’re with someone. Someone who makes you feel like the stars, someone who treats you as if you were the whole world, someone who can discover all the secrets of the universe. 

“I love you.” Lance mirrored back as he pulled out of Keith. 

There was a small amount of cleanup before they were able to hold each other in the others’ arms. 

Lance got rid of the used condoms. Throwing it away in Keith’s bathroom.

Keith followed Lance into the bathroom and they brushed their teeth together. Keith got them an Apple toothbrush and played a game on their phone. They needed to brush one side of their mouth in order to make a man run on that side to avoid falling off a bridge.

Keith and Lance took a bath together with the Infinite Soap. They didn’t sleep together in the shower because the both of them were almost too tired to even stand or raise their hands. 

When they got out of the shower they changed into some form of pajamas. Lance wore boxers, Keith wore his pajama bottoms and his black shirt.

They changed their bedsheets. Keith grabbed new sheets from his closet. Lance took the ones they slept on in washer machine and headed back upstairs to Keith. 

When Lance came back he saw Keith laying on his back like a starfish. Keith made no effort to lift up his head as he grinned toward Lance. Lance walked in between his legs as rested his head on his chest. Lance put his hands underneath Keith’s body and Keith wrapped his arms over Lance’s shoulders. 

They laid there together, tired, but euphoric. They shared each other’s space. They could feel each other’s heart rates calming. Their heated moment started to cool. It was comfortable. 

“I don’t think we’re using the whole box today.” Lance admitted. He felt Keith laugh against his cheek.

“Next time,” Keith grinned as he made waves up and down Lance’s back. “And when it is next time- I ride you.”

“Can I wear the cuffs?” Lance grinned.

“Goes without saying.” Keith spoke softly. His voice was fading to silence as his eyelids were getting heavy.  

“Can’t wait.” Lance murmured as sleep was taking hold of him. He kissed Keith’s stomach as much as he could while keeping his cheek on his abs. “I love you,” Lance repeated as he drifted off. 

“I love you,” Keith murmured as his words were rushed away into a dream.

  
  


* * *

 

 

It wasn’t Lance’s alarm for school that woke up Lance, but Keith’s cats. Black sat on top of Lance’s chest and purred. Red was trying to nudge Keith’s forehead to wake him up, but he was not giving in.

When Lance first woke up and saw the cats he thought about how much he would love to see Black, Red, and his cat Blue. For a second, Lance thought he would. For a beautiful brief second, Lance thought he lived with Keith. 

He imagined coming back home to him. He imagined spending mornings, evenings, and nights with him. He imagined spending his life with him. It felt so natural, it felt so easy. 

Keith made life so simple to understand. Lance had been in love before, but never like this. Lance would fall in love quickly and then it faded just as fast as it came, but not with Keith. What they had wasn’t a flame on a candle. Their love wasn’t waiting for the wax to melt and the wick to burn. Their love was the sun. A warmth that outlasted lifetimes. Lifetimes he would gladly spend every minute every second by Keith’s side.

Which is why waking up and seeing Keith lying beside him breathing softly hurt. He knew they couldn’t share their time. Lance didn’t live with him. 

Plus, he thought about his roommate, Hunk. He needed him to split the rent money. Then again, Lance did think Hunk was going to move out to live with his girlfriend, Shay, so what was keeping Lance from living with his boyfriend?

Lance thought about waking up Keith and asking him about it, but he decided against it. If Keith wanted him to move in he would’ve brought it up. 

Lance didn’t want to seem like he was asking for too much either. Lance thought if he asked about moving in, it would be bad timing. Now, that they are sleeping together he asks to move in. That wouldn’t be the reason Lance wanted to live with Keith (it would be one of the many reasons), but the main reason would be because he wants to spend as much time as he can with Keith. 

Lance pet Black until she meowed at him and jumped off the bed. She looked back at Lance and meowed once more. Lance knew that was catspeak for ‘follow me’. So, he did.

Lance followed them to the kitchen. Keith put the cat’s food bowls at the bottom of a counter corner. He saw they were out of food. 

He knew Keith’s house like the back of his hand and he went to the closet next to the fridge. Keith kept the left side of the pantry for human food and the right for cat food. There were bags of cat food. One that was open and had a cup inside of it. Lance filled up Black’s bowl and then Red’s. After that he refilled their water bowls. 

The cats seemed happy as they ate their food. Lance thought he should make some breakfast before he has to head off to school. He had an hour or two to kill before he had to go. He wanted to make something that Keith would eat and not regret later. Keith was lactose intolerant, but he would still eat cheese from time to time even though he knew the repercussions.

Lance decided to he was going to make buttermilk pancakes minus the milk, sunny side up eggs, and bacon. Lance learned from Hunk a recipe that involved replacing milk with water and some orange juice. It sounds wrong, but it works. 

Keith may not have been able to wake up to two cats pawing at him, but he did at the smell of breakfast. Keith walked down his stairs wiping his eyes and yawning. 

“Food?” was the only coherent thing Keith could get out early in the morning.

“Aw, I was trying to give you breakfast in bed.” 

“How sweet.” Keith walked by Lance after he successfully flipped a pancake. Lance turned his head toward his boyfriend and their lips met.

“Mhm,” They pulled apart as Keith closed his eyes sniffing. “Is that bacon?” Keith looked toward the stove and he didn’t see any bacon on a frying pan. Lance saw his confusion and he open the oven to show rows of bacon. 

“Hunk says you get a better cook this way.” Lance said while putting another pancake on a plate with nice stack of pancakes forming.

“Speaking of Hunk,” Keith hugged Lance from behind. “Is he really going to move out.”

“He is looking for places with Shay,” Lance sighed. “So, yeah, I think he is.” 

“Don’t you guys share your van too? How’s that going to work?” Keith asked. 

“I don’t know,” Lance turned off the stove and the oven. He turned around to face Keith. Lance’s hands found a comfortable place around Keith’s waist. “Maybe he’ll get a car?”

“What if,” Keith was smiling deviously, “you gave him your van?” 

“But, I need my van.” Lance crinkled his eyebrows.

“Do you need a van or do you need a car?” Keith was smiling in a way Lance didn’t understand.

“What’s up with your face?” Lance smirked as he faced Keith. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Because,” Keith chirped as he separated from Lance taking hold of his hand. Keith led Lance to a door that Lance never stepped through before. He didn’t even notice it was in the living room because Keith never went there. Keith opened the white door which revealed his garage and a black car. “You can take this car.”

“What?”Lance stepped into the concrete room facing the car and then back at Keith. “You’re giving me this?”

“Not like I’m using it,” Keith leaned on the side of his door with his arms crossed. “But you can only have it on one condition.” 

“Yeah,” Lance’s smile was wide. He was walking around the vehicle looking in the inside of it. It looked untouched. It was much more modern compared to the minivan his mom gave him. “Anything! What’s the condition?” 

“Wait here.” Keith said as he stepped away. Lance stayed in the garage inspecting the car with excitement. He put his hands over his mouth unable to believe this could be his. When Keith came back Lance almost didn’t realize because he was too busy ogling the car.

“Lance!” Keith called out to him as he tossed him a set of keys. Lance managed to catch them. His grin was wide as he thought he was looking at a pair of car keys, until he realized it wasn’t. He looked at the silver key with confusion. There were no buttons to click that would lock, unlock, or open the trunk of a car. 

“Uh,” Lance looked all around the key and it’s metal key chain. “This isn’t car keys.”

“Yeah, I know.” Keith smirked. “Their house keys.” 

“House keys?”

“Yup,” Keith nodded. “Specifically, keys to this house. The house that’s a walking distance to your college. The house that your boyfriend lives at. The house that you could live at rent free.” Keith was smiling the entire time knowing his deal was like gold.

Lance almost dropped the keys hearing Keith’s proposal. 

“If you want the car, then the condition is you have to live-” Before Keith could finish his statement Lance rushed him into a kiss. Keith wasn’t expecting it as his eyes widened. It didn’t take long for Keith to return the favor.

“Yes,” Lance pulled back, but then he kissed Keith again repeated the word ‘yes.’ “A million times, yes. I’d love to live with you.” 

Then it hit Lance. The conversation yesterday morning. 

“Is this what you were talking about?!” Lance shocked at his boyfriend’s subtly. 

“What was I talking about?” Keith incredulously asked.

“ _ I’d let you stay tonight, tomorrow’s night, and the night after that. I’d love to share all of my nights with you _ .” Lance gasped thinking about the unfinished question in his search history. “Oh my god, I’m gay how do I ask my boyfriend if he wants to move in.” 

“How’d you know I searched that?” Keith wondered if Lance was physic.

“Your last five searches popped up when I used your computer-” Lance shook his head as he grabbed Keith’s hands. “Who cares! We’re moving in together! Oh my god, when can I move in?” 

“Whenever.” Keith loved seeing Lance’s happiness.

“I have a break coming up.” Lance could not hide his excitement.

“When?” Keith rushed.

“Late spring?” Lance was trying to envision his school calendar in his head.

“Late spring.” Keith murmured pleased with that answer. “That’s soon.” 

“Is that a problem?”

“No,” Keith said as he embraced Lance in a hug breathing him in. “No, it’s not.” He rested his cheek against Lance’s shoulder. “I’m happy. Now, we won’t have to miss each other.” 

“Now, we can do this,” Lance held Keith moving his hands along his back. Lance started kissing Keith’s neck. “And this,” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. 

“Wanna head upstairs and eat breakfast later?” Keith suggested.

“I’ll race you to your room.”

“ _ Our  _ room.” Keith corrected. 

“Right,” Lance breathed. “ _ Our  _ room.” Saying that felt new, but not unnatural. Lance was taking a leap moving in with his boyfriend. He never reached that step with someone he was dating before, but he knew it was the right step in their relationship. 

He knew what that step led to because he knew how he felt and he knew what he would eventually say. He knew that days, weeks, months, and years living with Keith will lead to the four words any man wants to hear. The four words that say ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’ Lance knew that moving in with Keith would mean one day he would either say or hear the words ‘Will you marry me?’. 

And knowing that might happen Lance still said yes. He said yes, without question, and when the time comes again. He’ll say yes, he’ll say it once more, twice over, and he’ll never stop. Only until death does them part.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yee i love attention so if you liked this you can always let me know in the comments or send me a message on tumblr at epicusernamerighthere.tumblr.com or findingmcthman.tumblr.com  
> if i get nice comments i wanna write more bc i like feeling validated in this chilis and yeah :)


End file.
